Resemble yet Differ
by Yue Asuka
Summary: Their both are impulsive, hot tempered, and stubborn. There's almost no minutes for them without throwing a tantrum to each other. But yet, there's also a time where they willing to spend time together -In peace- despite all of that. Sound impossible, that's what their friend thought. But they prove them wrong. Wishing-Fire memories challenge!


**My second take for Wishing-Fire memories challenge. XD**

**The rule are I must pick one couple, write 11 chapters about the memories that they share together but, the words must be not longer than 600 for each chapter. So yeah, I pick Shinn and Cagalli for my first attemp to write in this fandom. And don't ask why because I don't know why I pick them. But, as for this chapter though, I dedicated this for Shinn Asuka's birthday on September 1st. HAPPY BIRTHDAY *blast confetty* Late? I know, Couldn't help since I have no connection that day :[ **

**Anyway, I don't own anything except the story. Hope you enjoy~ :D**

**P.S: Shinn is 17 here and Cagalli is 19**

**PPS: This is AU**

* * *

**1. Confused**  
**Words count: 598 **

Cagalli. Just that one word could make him felt annoyed when that word popped out on his mind. Not anytime though, but still. Just like now for example, the owner of that name has called him in the late night, and tell him to go to her house right away. And she does definitely know that he just go back home from his part-time job! But, despite all of his tiredness, confused, curious, and anger, he quickly drove off to her place ignore all of those feelings.

"I got some trouble here!" that's what she said before she ends the call. What kind of trouble that she had until she felt need to call him at this hour? Cagalli wasn't the type of person who would rely on the other if she could handle it her self, and now she asked for help No, no, no, can t be Shinn quickly get rid of the bad thought that slipped on his mind for a second. The blonde girl is a strong girl, and he knows that. The time that he spends with her for almost ten years prove it all,

Suddenly, he could feel all the memories of their childhood return. Almost every single time that he spends with her was brought a misfortune to him, make him swore to not have any business with the trouble-maker girl anymore. And yet, with those simple five words, his body reacts before he could realize it. 'Stupid me,' he sighed. As soon as he reached his destination, Shinn parked his motorcycle right in front of the building which is obviously the blonde's house. His ruby eyes scooped around the place as he hops off and stood there. It was so peace there, just sound of the waves, wind and birds could be heard as if the trouble that she mentioned is a mere prank. Furious, the ravenette storm off toward the door and open it with a blinks. 'The door unlocked?' he thought and as he stepped in, the house was dark. Shinn stroke the wall nearby, and turned the light on,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" some familiar voices shouted followed by a sound of burst confetti and all she could do is just stood there, too shocked to say something or even react. Not only Cagalli, but all of his friends also present there behind the table where the birthday cake placed. Luna and Meyrin dragged the shocked Shinn inside toward the table where his friends waiting. It took a minutes for his brain to comprehend what happened as he finally snapped out from his trance and glanced to the blonde haired girl who wore a victory grin on her face,

"Trouble huh?" he muttered with his trademark pout and glare.

"Oh shush.. this is indeed a trouble you know. To decorate and prepare this all." She retorted as her lip turned into a line thin of annoyance,

"I'm not asked you to do it,"

"I know, and I just felt want it."

Felt the tension raised between the teens who's now having a glare contest, Athrun stepped in, "Now that you're here, why don't you make a wish and blew the candles?" he suggested, successfully to make the contest ended right away.

"Fine," the ravenette grumbled and claps his hand, "I hope, from now on, my life would be better than before, I managed to get into the college that I hope for, and Cagalli would be less annoying." And as soon the words finished said, he quickly blew off the candle, ignored Cagalli shout of protest about his last wish.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


End file.
